creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LillyRoseFlint
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Plant Killer page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:25, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Story If the story is your own, yes, you can tweak it as you see fit. I've done it a few times with my own work. If it is someone else's, obviously that is a no-no and might be construed as vandalism. Mystreve (talk) 17:11, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Plant Killer Your best bet would be to take it to the writer's workshop and then do a separate appeal and explain all the changes you have made to improve the story and have a paste bin link of the revised product so we can see for ourselves, but I can't make any promises that it would be accepted or not and must note that the writer's workshop has become pretty popular so it might take a couple of days to get a response. (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:04, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Story. There shouldn't be any issue with having your story on multiple sites. I have a couple that are on both creepypasta.com and here without any issues. Now if the other site is monetized (people are digitally buying your story), I would reconsider uploading it here, but as that's not likely the case feel free to upload it. A recommendation, if you posted it to another site under a different name, you may want to post that you are the original author in an author's note to avoid confusion and unfounded accusations of plagiarism. Side note: if the story was deleted previously from this site, I would recommend doing a deletion appeal to save it from being accidentally deleted for being a reuploaded page by someone who is unfamiliar with the plot/writing style. :Also don't hesitate to bother me if you have questions, as long as you're congenial about it, I try to respond quickly and amiably. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:53, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Nommehzombies (talk) 19:42, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion I would make a Deletion Appeal with a link to the WW story to show that you've put the work into it and have worked on improving it. However, if the plot of Plant Killer is drastically different from the original, you can upload it normally. (Although that does carry the risk of someone without the ability to view deleted stories thinking it's a re-upload and deleting it.) Best of luck! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:29, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Costume Contest The page is up and ready to be viewed! Thanks for contributing and making the contest successful. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:55, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Unfortunately when Nommehzombies commented on it, he shifted the template from "unreviewed" to "denied" which is probably why the appeal was looked over and assumed completed. Don't worry, I'll add it to the new appeal and review it when I get the chance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:49, December 6, 2014 (UTC)